Amaranto Chavez
Amaranto Chavex ( アマランス, Amaransu Chavesuku) is an arrancar in Muerte Guerrero's army. He holds the rank of Espada cuatro (4th). Background He was a Vasto Lorde when Kazu fought him he possessed strange powers so he made him an Arrancar. Apperance Amaranto is 6:1 feet with light black hair and eyes and strangly he is very skinny but has a great muscle built his hollow hole is in the same place as where Ulquiorra's was but hs very small and the remains of his hollow mask is a tatoo on the right side of his face. Personailty Chavez personality is that of looking at a glass haft empty. He is nearly always gloomy or in a sad mood. His abstract of death is Sorrow. AbilitiesPowers As the cuatro of the Espada he possess great power. Master Swordsmanship Specialists: He is very skill with his nodachi zanpakuto. He is the second best swordsmanship specialists in all of the Espada. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His hand to hand combatant skill is very good normally only requiring his hands to deal with his enemies. Sonído Master: His sonido is faster even than the Segunda and Tres Espada. Enhanced Pesquisa: His pesquisa is much higher than most. His pesquisa is always active for like Ulquiorra's was and how Federico was his is used through him looking at his opponents. Keen and Precise Intellect: A strong trait he has is is intellect. He is a great strategist with a sharp mind he can discover a emeny's weaknesses and strength in their attacks in moments and find ways to use them against his oppoenets. High-Speed Regeneration: His regeneration to date is second only to the 1# rank Espada. Amaranto states that he believes that an Arrancar keep his/her regerneration powers is a sign of not having fear but no desire to become stronger as weak Arrancars or ones that have no need for it discards it. Cero: Amaranto's Cero is fired from the index fingers of his hands its color is Oxford Blue. Enhanced Heirro: Has one of the top Espada his Heirro is very strong. His Heirro is the only thing in all of the top four ranked Espada that is the lowest but is his Heirro is still very stronger. Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy: This is his greatest weakness. As one of the top four Espada he is forbidden to release his zanpakuto with in Los Noches and his spirit energy like Federico and Ulises is limitless and is immuned to Sekkiseki cause he is an Espada and all Espada must know the Sekkiseki Protection Technique he learn that ability before his spirit energy became limitless his spirit energy's color is white.This due to him becoming a living Konippin. Zanapkuto: Amaranto's zanpakuto is called'' ''Aparición (Ghost). His zanpakuto takes the form of a nodachi with rectugular guard and a white hilt. Resurrección: 'The release of Aparicion is calling the release command ''Scare the zanpakuto's blade breaks in haft then a explosion of white colored spirit energy surrounds him. His powers are based of psychic or mental phenomal. *Enhanced spiritual pressure: His already strong Spiritual Power increases that makes several Arrancar pass out. *Mind Reading power: When he looks at someone he can read their minds if their spiritual power is weaker than his. *Enhanced strength: Even though it doesn't show his phyical strength is greatly enhnced to wear he can lift a lot of weight. *Invisiblity power: He can turn invisible but only for as long as he doesn't use any of his other abilitlies. *Mental Talking: He can talk to others with his mind. *'''Resurrección: Segunda Etapa: He along with Federico are the only of the new Espada that has achieved a Segunda Etapa. His Segunda Etapa form is that of ghostly figure with brown and black robes with no feet or legs with light blue glowing eyes. #'Limitless Overwhelming Spiritual Power': In Segunda Etapa his limiltess spirit energy greatly increases far outranking even the tres Espada in her own Resurreccion even ranking near Ulises sealed form. #'Corte Fantasmas '(Blade of Phantoms):This technique make a straight sword of spirit energy that has a stronger destructive force than a Gran Rey Cero. #'Floating Power': In his Segunda Etapa he has no feet or legs so he can float and fly around. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada